What I Remember And What She Means To Me
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: While lying awake in his bed at night, Kisshu remembers back to when he was a little kid and how much he values Ichigo.


**Bonjour to everyone! This is a fanfic story that I thought about while falling asleep one night. Jouir(Means "Enjoy" in French) and review! **

_It was dark in the room. No light shone anywhere inside the house. I lay in my bed, unable to fall asleep. My mind filled with thoughts of the past. Of when I was on Earth hunting for Mew Aqua. I thought about every battle, every defeat, and every moment I had with a girl. Now, I am home and it has been four years since Deep Blue-sama's defeat and my planet's revival. _

_When we return home, Tart, Pai, and I used what Mew Aqua we had and saved our planet. When I told Deep Blue's advisor that he was dead, he called a government meeting together to find a new leader. That decision is still at work. Ever since we came home, I thought kept thinking about a girl that meant so much to me. Though she is human, she means more to me than anything and anyone. _

_When I first met her, I had taken her by surprise and stole a kiss from her. I think scared her a bit too. But it didn't matter to me. I loved her and I still love her. Even though she rejected me more times than one could count, I never stopped caring for her. That's why I wanted her to come with me. Well, that wasn't my only reason. One, because I love her and two, when I had learned that Deep Blue wanted us to exterminate the humans, I wanted to save her from death. _

_But every time I tried, she didn't understand. I had no idea why. It was only those last few moments before we left that I realized why. She never knew Deep Blue was on the rise to begin with. And the three years I had spent on my home planet weren't good ones. Even though I had this one girl, Ren, of my race that liked me. But when I came back, she said she wanted to be my friend, and I accepted that without argument. _

_She looked surprised when I didn't argue. I ignored it and walked. I didn't care whether she wanted to be my friend or not, I still loved my Earth girl, Ichigo. She was and is so pretty. Her hair is the color of strawberries, her eyes are a beautiful brown, and she has cute cat-like features in her face. That's why I call her koneko-chan. She is my Kitty-Cat and she always will be because I love her. _

_Now, I have only loved one woman before I met Ichigo. The first is who every person should love their mother. I love her. She cares about me, protects me, and comforts me. And before I left, she told me to be careful and that she would pray that I come home safe. Every day on Earth, I knew she would be sitting at the table, praying to Kami that I was okay and that I would come home safe. And to her happiness, I did. _

_My family greeted me. My mother, my little sisters Vanilla and Berry, my older sister Yuri, and my younger brothers, Ko and Jin were all there waiting for me. They only two who weren't there were my older brother Chinsuko, and my father. When I asked where they were, Yuri told me they died of illness. You see, there were nine us in the family. My father, my mother, along with me and six other children. Chinsuko was the eldest child and brother, Yuri was second oldest and the eldest sister, I was third oldest and second oldest brother, then there were Ko and Jin, youngest brothers and fourth oldest, and finally there were Vanilla and Berry, youngest children and sisters. _

_When I was still a little kid, times were worse than one can imagine. We had to wait in line for food and treatment. While I waited with Chinsuko and Yuri, I would look around and see my people hurt, sick, and hungry. It was a very hard time for all of us. We were all crammed into an enormous bunker at the bottom of a gorge. My family and I squeezed into a small enclosure. It was only four rooms big. We ate in one room, my parents slept in another room, Chinsuko and Yuri had the third, and I had to share the final room with my toddler brothers, Ko and Jin. It was a time before my little sisters were born._

_I hated it so much, it was painful to live with. It made me so mad that I enrolled in Deep Blue's Academy, hoping that I might be chosen to go to Earth and help reclaim it. However, my father though I was being foolish. He never really liked me. He was always so fond of Chinsuko and Yuri-chan. He barely paid any attention to me or Ko and Jin. Sometimes at night heard him and Mama arguing. What they argued about, I never knew. _

_And when morning came around, Father would pull me out of bed, and tell me that I would be a failure. I asked why and he said I was too weak and kind-hearted to be in the Academy. That I would mess up on everything and embarrass him and the rest of the family. One time, he tried to pull me out of the school, but the instructor said that once someone was enrolled, they couldn't be pulled out until graduation. When graduation did come, I found out that I was going to one of the assigned planets to find a way to restore my own planet. _

_I'm actually glad I got Earth and no one else did. I f I hadn't, I would have never met my koneko-chan, my sweetheart, my beloved. Even if I never got her love, we became friends and I promised I'd visit her whenever I got the chance. I did go back a year ago and what I found hurt me. I went to Ichigo's house and found her in her room crying. I managed to get her attention and when she saw me, she rushed over, opened the window and pulled inside. _

_Once I was inside, she hugged me and cried on me. She told me that that baka Masaya broke up with her and that she needed some comfort. I held her, stroked her hair, and nuzzled her cheek, doing my best to comfort her. I stayed with her days before I left. It was nice to see her again. Now, I get to see her all the time. _

_I don't dwell on the horrible memories, but the good ones. The ones I had with Ichigo. But, the bad memories were hard for me to forget. Even when I returned, Mama asked me if anything bad happened, and I told her I had been severely hurt many times and that one time, I actually died. But, I told her Mew Aqua had revived me and she said she was grateful. I even told her about me falling in love with a human girl. She seemed interested in Ichigo, as were my brothers and sisters. _

_Now, they all like Ichigo. My mother finds her wonderful, Yuri calls her nee-san, Vanilla, Berry, Ko and Jin all call her nee-chan, which I love. I still call Ichigo my koneko-chan cause she's still a cute kitty. And I still remember all the times I got to steal a kiss from her. Now, I lie in my bed, unable to sleep because of the thoughts and memories racing through my head. Next to me, is my wife. She is fast asleep and her breathing is soft. I love her so much, and she knows that. I pull her closer and press my face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent. I feel her move against me and her head brushes against my chest. I know I have woken her, but her eyes tell me she doesn't mind. _

"Kisshu, are you okay?"_ she asks. I smile down at her and place a kiss on her forehead. _

"Hai Ichigo, I'm okay. Go back to sleep"_ I whisper to her. She nods and snuggles closer to me. I put my arms around her and hold her to me, keeping her warm. Did I mention Ichigo is my wife? After returning to Earth, and finding her heartbroken, I kept her company. My last day there was when she said she loved me and I took her back to my home where she was made my bride. _

_Ichigo likes it here. She says it's nice and quiet, so much better than a noisy city. We go back to Earth every once and awhile so she can see her friends. I love seeing her smile, it makes me smile. However, I deeply regret the way I treated her. I shouldn't have been so harsh on her, especially since she was confused at my actions. _

_I said I was deeply sorry and that I promised I'd never be so cruel to her like that again. She forgave me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, telling me she loved me. She knows I love her and I will always care for her. She is my true love and my best friend. I don't what I'd do without her. She is a part of me and I am a part of her. _

_Sometimes, a female alien will try to hurt her, but I'm always there saying _"If you even touch my wife, I'll cut you to pieces!" _That threat always made them back off. My friends like Ichigo because she's so sweet and nice. My mother loves her, my brothers and sisters call her their nee-chan or nee-san, and I will love and cherish her forever._

_While I inhale her strawberry scented hair, I think about my deceased father and brother. They both hated humans, so if they had lived, they would have never accepted Ichigo. Chinsuko would have killed her right on the spot before I could say anything. My father would've yelled and screamed at her to leave. That's why I'm with Ichigo most of the time. I have become very protective of her. _

_I can't lose her, not to anyone or anything. She is my life, losing her would cause me to die. So I guard her with love and strength. And it's her love that makes me strong. I stay strong as long as I have her love. I'm too tired to say any more. I hold Ichigo as I begin to fall asleep, but not before saying one final thing to her pretty face. _

"Ichigo, I love you, my koneko-chan"

_She looks up at me with sleep-filled eyes and smiles._ "I love you too, Kisshu"

_I smile and rest my head on hers. I feel her relax against me and I hear her breathing become soft. I feel so tired now, after hearing her say I love you too to me. I close my eyes and let sleep take me. I will always protect Ichigo because I love her and she is…mine. Mine and only mine. _

**And that's it! Je ersp****é****rer toi jouir de fabliau! (Translate: I hope you enjoyed the story!) Again, I've been practicing my French. Adieu, ma chérie! **


End file.
